Geokatsu~ko! Mahou no Sekai Kotakiru Keikaku Wiki
* Magical Girls * Stars * Shards * Levels * Enemies * Items * Stories * Events News Welcome!= Welcome & Spoiler Warning Be warned: there will be '''spoilers' in these pages!'' This wiki is a community project - if there's something you'd like to see added or changed, feel free to contribute. Alternatively, discuss it with User:JackiiSekaiReborn. |-|Game Updates= Intro Video in Progress Supercharge Cover in Progress |-|Manosekiro Anime= Manosekiro Project Anime Coming Soon The Manosekiro Project Anime has been announced. A number of details were revealed at the Pre-One Year Anniversary Festival Interview, including: * Nana Mizuki is returning * Miyume Arisugawa returns once more * New OP Cover by Jaimie Akamine, Minji Lee and Nana Mizuki Check out the page for more details. Featured Content Story Routes - Listed by story unlock order Magic World The setting is the expanding universe of Geokatsu~ko. It's a dark and grim future for them. The beginners locked away, protected as the experienced protect them from the Nightmares. Their leader, Starii Hoshiiko has mysteriously disappeared. About half of her former team are risking their entire existence only to find and save her. With the little magic and power they have left, they spend it on her. Many young children realize that they have stumbled across the wrong timeline, and now they must fight. They shall fight until they finally reach the correct timeline. Meanwhile, Partition, a former Dasher from Geokatsu~ko, decides to embark on this mission to find Starii. It's only a matter of time before the nightmares take over... The only thing they have left are their weapons, anyway. [[Magic World|-->]] Fake Afterstory This setting is the misleading future of Geokatsu~ko. She flipped the cap open and scribbled down... ..and the children were born once again. Magical girls were dragged into this misleading future where hope and despair were the only motives. A future where magical girls are forced into choosing between the two. A future where if one chose hope, they survived. A future where if one chose despair, they were immediately rolled into an infinite time loop of suffering. Their leader, Starii Hoshiiko, and her servant, Torina Aizawa, has mysteriously disappeared. About half of her former team are already dead after their ultimate despair. With the little magic and power she has left, Rinto Aizawa shall lead them back to the ultimate hope. Eventually, time stops ticking, as Kikai Jikai from what was once known as GeoPara, has returned. If she is able to help them realize the truth of this future, they could have enough knowledge and power to save Geokatsu~ko. If they are able to stop this fake afterstory, they could save the universe from its horrible fate. [[Fake Afterstory|-->]] Magical Girl Fate Story Magical girls all over the universe are in danger. And it would only be a matter of time before the death match started. A horrible future where magical girls have to fight each other, only flooding it with more nightmares than ever. A horrible future where magical girls are forced to kill each other because one of them ended up turning the entire universe upside down. But since it was only one of them, why are they all killing each other? It was an unexplainable, foolish thread of events. The events caused by a missing leader, Starii Hoshiiko, have been raging on for years that not even Sally Majohime can even imagine the world without this deathmatch. Torina Aizawa decides the only logical thing to do is grab Kotoko Dyaru and her companion and find Starii. Different magical girls oppose to this deathmatch and they decide to team up. Amity. Kotoko. Kazuko. Miyumi. Sally. The fate of this universe is in your hands. Do you accept this mission to save all magical girls? [[Magical Girl Fate Story|-->]] Navigation Download * iOS * Android * Windows & Mac